A Girl and Her Angels
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Antonia Blood never wanted to be a mother, in fact it was the last thing she ever expected to find herself being, but when her ex-boyfriend (who's supposed to be dead by the way) shows up on her doorstep with two angelic tots it's exactly what she has to become.
1. Chapter 1: Dead boyfriend and angel tots

Antonia Blood had seen a lot of strange things in her life. The strangest thing however was when her dead ex-boyfriend showed up on her doorstep with two babies. It was late on a Saturday evening. Toni had just settled herself into her overstuffed armchair with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book when a knock sounded against her front door.

Toni sighed and put her book on the coffee table, right next to her mug. She stood and trudged her barefooted way to the front door. She opened the door and her mouth dropped open just a little bit. "Adam, but..." She trailed off her hazel eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Toni. I didn't know where else to go." Adam said softly not looking Toni in the eye. Toni looked down, uncertain what to say, and caught sight of the two bundles Adam was holding.

"Adam what are those?" Toni asked. Confusion was beginning to cloud her mind.

"Toni, can I come in?" Adam countered shifting from one foot to the other nervously. Toni nodded and stepped aside. Adam walked inside and straight for Toni's livingroom. It surprised Toni that he still remembered the layout of her house even though it had been a couple years. He sat his bundles on Toni's couch before sitting in her armchair.

"Adam?" Toni asked from the doorway. Adam didn't look up. He only reached for Toni's still steaming mug of hot chocolate. The hair on the back of Toni's neck was beginning to stand on end. "Adam what's going on?" Toni demanded as she crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Toni." Adam admitted as he stared down into the hot chocolate in his hands.

"Adam you're supposed to be dead. I think there's a lot I'm willing to believe." Toni answered as she leaned against the doorframe. She jumped when she caught sight of one of the bundles moving from the corner of her eye.. A tiny arm escaped the confines of the blankets it was trapped in and a baby cried. toni looked between the baby on her couch and Adam. Adam flinched at the cry, but otherwise didn't move.

Toni crept forward and picked the baby up. She rocked him until he stopped crying then she investigated the other bundle, it was another baby. The first one was the older one, probably four years of age with jet black hair and dark green eyes. The second baby was three at the most with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Adam are these your kids?" Toni asked softly as she put the first down next to the second.

"No!" Adam shouted jumping to his feet.

Toni looked up at his denial. "Ok well whose are they?" She asked. She tried to put a soothing note in her voice to ease Adam's obviously frayed nerves.

"That's one of things you won't believe." Adam said shakily as he sat back down.

"What are their names?" Toni asked deciding to change tactics. She would get her answers eventually, but for now she would let sleeping dogs lie.

"The dark haired one is Michael, the blond is Lucifer." Adam grumbled. He put the mug back on the table and rubbed at his face.

Toni's jaw dropped some. "Michael and Lucifer?" She demanded to see if she had heard right. Adam nodded. "As in Lucifer the fallen archangel who becomes Satan? And Michael the right hand of God?" She continued.

Adam almost asked how Toni knew that, but then he remembered Toni was into finding out everything she could about different subjects, and angels, he guessed fell into the category of things she knew a lot about. Adam sighed and nodded again.

Toni looked down at the two peacefully sleeping babies on her couch and frowned. She moved in front of Adam and put her hands on her hips. "I'm done 'playing ring around the rosies' with you Adam. Explain, now!" She growled.

Adam sighed for a second time. This was one of the reasons he and she had broken up. She had a temper and she tended to display an attitude when this temper was in effect. "I think it would be best if you sat down for this one Toni." He said. Toni thought about standing just to spite Adam, but she sat on the edge of her coffee table never the less.

"You know how your favorite genre is paranormal?" He asked once he was sure Toni was sitting down. Toni nodded, not trusting herself to keep the impatience out of her voice. "Well all of it's real, vampires, werewolves, everything. Two years ago i was killed by a ghoul. They wanted vengence on John Winchester who killed their father or something. They were real chatting, but I was a bit busy dying at the time."Toni frowned as she absorbed this information, she thought about telling Adam that he'd actually been dead for almost five years, but Adam wasn't through yet. "A little while after that the angels brought me back to life so I could be Michael's vessel. that didn't end well. I wound up in the cage with Lucifer, Michael, and Sam-"

Toni cut him off before he could continue. "Wait, the cage?" She demanded.

"A separate section of hell just for Lucifer." Adam explained.

"So how'd you get out?" Toni inquired. She glanced back at the babies. She still wasn't completely convinced that they were the actually Michael and Lucifer.

"I don't know. I woke up outside the cage with those two and I came straight here. Like I said Toni I didn't know where else to go." Adam said dropping his head into his hands.

Toni frowned and grabbed her hot chocolate. She took a sip, grimacing when she realized it was cold. "You and the two angelic tots can stay, but don't expect this to become a permanent arrangement." She said simply.

"Gee thanks Toni, I didn't take you for the charitable type." Adam said sarcastically.

"I'm letting you stay aren't you?" Toni growled back. "You're lucky I'm not tossing your ex-butt out on the street." She continued as she stood. She went into the kitchen and dumped her hot chocolate down the sink and rinsed out the mug. She then returned to the living room and scooped up Lucifer.

"Grab Michael for me. We'll put them in the twins' old room. It still has the little kid beds in it." Toni said softly so she didn't wake Lucifer, who'd fallen asleep since they'd been there, up.

"I don't think the two of them sharing a room is the smartest thing." Adam pointed out as he picked up Michael, who also had fallen asleep.

Toni stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Adam. She really didn't care for his opinion after their break up and in that instance it really rubbed her the wrong way. "Well I really don't care. We can talk about putting them in separate rooms in the morning. Tonight they can live with sharing a room." She hissed angrily. She then turned on her heel and started up the stairs.

Adam followed behind Toni without another word. He wasn't sure why he didn't argue. He reasoned with himself that it was just because he didn't have the energy it usually required to fight with Toni. Once they were on the second floor Toni went straight for the third door on the left. She opened the door to reveal a room covered in dust that might have once belonged to two little boys. The toddler beds shoved against the back wall with only a few feet between them were twin racing cars, the only difference between them being their colors. The car on the left was red while the car on the right was green.

With one hand Toni shook the dust from the green car's pillow and did her best to brush it from the blanket before she laid Lucifer in the bed and tucked him in. She then gave the red car's bedding the same treatment and held her arms out for Michal. Adam passed him over with uncertainty. He watched carefully as Toni laid Michael down and tucked him in like she had Lucifer. Seh surprised Adam however when she kissed both boys on the forehead.

"Goodnight boys." She said quietly once she stood by Adam's side again. She then proceeded to grab Adam's wrist and pull him from the room, She left the door open a crack.

"What was all that about?" Adam demanded.

Toni didn't answer him. Instead she turned on him hands on her slim hips once more. "When was the last time you ate?" She questioned.

Adam blinked in confusion, taken aback by Toni's sudden change.

"Uh, I don't know. Probably when I was in the angelic waiting room." Confusion flitted over Toni's eyes, but she held her hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I'm not going to ask, but come on. I might have something in the fridge you can snack on." She said. Adam mentally cursed himself as he followed Toni back downstairs and into the kitchen. He was acting like a lost puppy dog and he didn't like it.

Toni opened the fridge and cursed out loud. "Looks like one of us will have to go grocery shopping tomorrow." She muttered. She reached inside and pulled out a leftover box that restuarants gave out if you wanted to take your meal home. She passed it to Adam who opened it to find a half eaten burger.

"How long has this been in your fridge?" Adam asked, not trusting that there wasn't anything growing on it.

"Relax Adam. It's only been in there since lunch." Toni replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Wow Toni, you really have changed. The Toni I dated would never have gone to a restaurant during the lunch hour. She was always too busy." Adam remarked.

Toni's expression clouded over. "Yeah well the Rosewood's lawyer took me out. He wanted to go over some details about the trust they set up for Abby and the house." Pain briefly crossed Toni's face at the name Abby.

"Oh." Adam said lamely.

Toni rolled her eyes. She shook off the pain and anger as easily as if it were rain and she was wearing a slick raincoat. "Whatever, you can sleep in Luke's room. I'm going to turn in for the night." She announced. Adam watched as Toni left. He was almost sorry he'd ripped open old wounds, but he also knew if he hadn't something else would have.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering wings

**Ok, so I totally forgot this last chapter, but, Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, all I own is Toni and any other oc that will move about in this story. Also I am not the first to take Adam out of the cage with a deaged Lucifer and Micheal, however I think I am the first to not focus on the Winchesters, and if I'm not, well than I'm wrong. So here is chapter two.**

Toni groaned as her clock radio went off at five in the morning. She stumbled for the snooze button. Once she hit it she rolled onto her back and stared up at her ceiling. She thought back to the night before. It had been a dream right? There was no way that the paranormal was real. No way that her ex-boyfriend was back from the dead. No way that Michael and Lucifer the archangels were toddlers sleeping in her foster brothers' old room. With a sigh Toni got up and stumbled her tired way to the bathroom.

Toni groaned when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her red hair was tousled in a knotted fashion and the bags under her eyes were getting worse. It didn't help her skin was such a pasty white that the dark circles practically leapt out like a neon sign. With a sigh she opened the mirror and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She finished her morning routine without incident.

Just to humor herself Toni decided to check out the twins' old bedroom. The door was cracked, just as she'd left it the night before. Her heart leapt, she wasn't sure if she was happy or worried that all of it might be real. She pushed the door open and was surprised by what she found. Not only were Michael and Lucifer in there they were awake and already wrestling one another, thought Toni was more concerned with the wings sprouting from their shoulder blades. Michael's looked like you'd expect from an angel white and almost fluffy looking, but Toni knew that the bottom sharp pointed feathers were dangerous. Lucifer's however were what Toni thought was an unusual shape, mostly angles than curves, and bright red in color.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Toni shouted. She marched into the room and quickly separated the quarreling brothers. Lucifer backed away from her as if her touch burned him.

"Who are you?" Michael asked pleasantly, but Toni could see him tensing. He was ready to flee or fight the second he was given the excuse. toni used to react the same way to strangers.

Toni sat on the floor between the two and crossed her legs. "My name is Antonia Blood, but you can call me Toni, just about everyone does. She said gently. "Who are you two?" She asked. She believed in a proper introduction.

"I'm Michael. That's Lucifer and it's his fault we're like this." Michael said before lunging at the other angel. Toni however had spent enough time around feuding brothers to know what was coming. She wrapped an arm around Michael's waist and pulled him to her so his back was pressed against her chest. He squirmed, but she held fast.

"Why do you think it's Luci's fault?" Toni asked him.

"It's Lucifer!" Lucifer shouted from his place across the room. Toni ignored him.

"If he hadn't rebelled!" Michael shouted. Toni sighed.

"Michael sweetheart, I think all this goes a bit beyond Luci's fall from grace." Toni said, honestly she didn't know what to think or what had caused the two de-aged angels.

"It's Lucifer!" Lucifer growled. Michael laughed.

"Are you going to keep calling Lucifer Luci?" He asked Toni who was beginning to loosen her grip on him.

"Yeah I just might." Toni admitted. Lucifer groaned. "Now do you promise not to try and kill Luci if I let you go?" She asked. Michael nodded. Toni released him. Michael frowned at the state of his wings which had been flattened between him and Toni.

Guilt crossed Toni's face. "I'm sorry Michael. I'm not use to the whole winged thing." She said softly.

"That's ok." Michael said forgiving Toni easily. Toni didn't trust it, but she didn't question it either. She stood and brushed off her jeans.

"I'm going to wake up Adam. Luci, Michael already promised to not try and kill you now it's your turn." She said as she looked over at the blond.

"I'm not doing it." Lucifer said crossing his arms.

"Lucifer please, it'll make all of this much easier for everyone." Lucifer was actually taken aback Toni had used his first name.

"Fine." She said angrily. "I promise I won't try and kill Michael. Happy?"

Toni grinned. "Very." And with that she left the room, trusting the angels not to get up to too much mischief.

"I still say it's your fualt." michael muttered as he sat on his bed to wait for Toni to come back with Adam. Lucifer scowled at his brother. He wanted so badly to kill him. And yet the promise he'd made to Toni held him back. He couldn't believe he'd actually promised the human anything.

Toni returned, Adam in tow. "Alright guys we need to come up with a game plan for today." Toni announced.

Adam groaned. "Not another one of your stupid game plans." He ground out.

Toni glared at him before turning back to the angels. "Anyway any input from the two of you?" She asked.

"Why do you want input from the two of them?" Adam shouted.

"Because the more cooperation we can establish between the four of us the less likely we are to be at one anothers' throats." Toni said through gritted teeth. Already she was tired of Adam questioning her every move.

"Yeah, but we've already have tons of shopping to do without them adding to it." Adam replied. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes well I'd rather find out the best way to bribe them now then wait until we're at the store and they're going ballistic." Toni said simply. She was losing her patience with Adam and she was barely clinging to her temper.

"You don't have to bribe me Toni." Michael said innocently.

"Suck up." Lucifer snarled from his side of the room. Toni couldn't help, but laugh. The two of them reminded her so much of when she and Abby had been children, thought they were a couple years older before their arguments became that elaborate.

"Alright you two that's enough." Toni chided. Lucifer stuck his forked tongue out at her. Toni grinned but shook her head. "Come on guys, please can we just get along for today?" She pleaded.

"Why just for today?" Michael and Adam questioned in unison with Lucifer echoing them.

"Because if we can get through today then maybe we can get through tomorrow and the day after. I guess what I'm saying is let's just take it one day at a time." Toni said awkwardly as she ran a hand through her short hair. "So please guys?' She continued.

"Fine." Lucifer grumbled. Michael nodded in agreement. Toni sighed in relief.

"Alright, Adam the clothes in the dresser should fit them. You help them dress while I go downstairs and make up a grocery list." Toni said as she headed for the door. Adam stepped in front of her, blocking the only exit.

"I don't take orders from you Blood." Adam growled. Toni closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten. She then reopened her eyes.

"I get that Adam, however since we're sharing responsibility for Michael and Lucifer would you please do as I asked?" She said. Her voice was pleasant enough, but there was an edge to it. She then stepped around Adam and went downstairs.

"She really doesn't like you." Lucifer informed Adam, a large grin spread across his child features. Adam sighed.

"Yeah I know. Trust me, this still isn't as bad as last time." Adam admitted running a hand through his hair.

"What happened last time?" Michael wondered. Both angels were curious about the history between Adam and Toni.

Adam shook his head. "That's not a story for your little ears." He announced. Michael and Lucifer shared a look, surprising themselves that they actually agreed on something. They agreed that one way or another they would hear that story.

Adam arrived downstairs five minutes later. he had Lucifer by the hand and was carrying Michael. Toni was nowhere to be found. "Toni?" Adam shouted as he entered the kitchen, the place Toni would most likely be if she were making a grocery list. Adam heard the front door open and close. He backtracked to find Toni now stood in the entry hall. She rolled her eyes when she caught sight of Adam.

"Well it's obvious to tell which one is your favorite." she grumbled. She took Michael from Adam and put him next to his brother. She wanted to see just how bad Adam's fashion sense was.

Adam had dressed Michael in a mint green t-shirt with a dinosaur on the front, jeans, and sneakers, the kind that lit up when you walked. Lucifer on the other hand wore a brown t-shirt that read "trust me I'm an angel", jeans, and cute little cowboy boots. Lucifer was not happy.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid shirt? Michael's the golden boy." Lucifer complained as he glared down at what he could see of the shirt, which wasn't that much. Toni laughed.

"Think of it this way Luci that shirt added to the cuteness combo you got going on and all the girls at the playground will be dying to play with you." She told Lucifer with a playful twinkle in her eye.

"I don't like girls. Girls are humans and humans are stupid." Lucifer grumbled crossing his arms.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Looks like we found the one that shares your twisted views of the world." He grumbled.

The angels looked between Adam and Toni in confusion. "Don't mind him boys. Now about the wings, I mean no offense when I say this, but we can't go out in public with them showing. People will flip and when morons decide to flip things tend to get messy. So any suggestions on how to hide them in ways that won't put your knickers in a twist?" Toni asked.

Adam stared at Toni as if she'd just grown a second head. "There's a spell to hid them. See?" Michael answered and the wings suddenly disappeared.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Adam grumbled.

"Because in this condensed size our grace is weakened and it's harder to maintain the spell." Michael replied formally.

Toni sighed. "Alright you two back to your separate corners." She said as she felt the tension thicken just enough. Just like the angels knew there was a story between Toni and Adam Toni knew that there was a story between Adam and the angels. "Adam do me a favor and grow up." She continued with a pointed look in Adam's direction. ADam scowled.

"Whatever Toni can we just go before they stop maintaining the spell?" Adam grumbled.

Toni sighed, she knew from past experience that she could only get Adam to move on his opinions a little bit at a time. She shook her head and offered her hands out for the two angels to take. Lucifer looked at her as if she were crazy while Michael moved closer to Adam. Toni huffed out a breath and dropped her hands. "Suit yourselves." She muttered. She turned to the front door and opened it. Adam walked out first holding michael' s hand. The Lucifer walked out stubbornly avoiding both humans. After that Toni walked out, looking the door behind her.


End file.
